


Just Hold On

by bombom_mamasita



Series: Not Enough [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombom_mamasita/pseuds/bombom_mamasita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee knew he had to hurry before Tony was too far gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language so please be patience. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

McGee liked to think he was a good person. He liked to think he was a good person who was always there for those who were in needs. He liked to think that, although he couldn't save everyone, he was able to keep his loved ones safe. But he failed.

He failed hard.

He was too blind to see how much the person who lived next to him, with him, was hurting and needed help. When he was finally able to see what was wrong it was too late, Tony was already too far gone.

If you were to ask him when it all started he would tell you that it all happened too fast, but the true was that Tony has been sick for a long time and his friends were too scared to admit it. The confusion, the occasional memory loss, the constant sadness, the fake smiles, not wanting to go out…it has been happening for a long time and nobody paid attention. Nobody wanted to see beyond the frat boy persona, nobody wanted to see that there might be something not okay.

But now was not the time for a blame contest.

They had things to do. They had to find Tony before it all went from bad to worst.

Oh, Tim knew it won’t be easy but he rather have Tony in a psychiatric ward than six feet under.

And that’s why he needed to hurry. He needed to find Tony before his psychosis got worse (if that was possible) and he ended like his mother.

_Just hold on for me, Tony. Hold on!_


End file.
